1. Field of the Invention
Gimballed-mirror target sighting devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art target sighting devices of the type employing a C-shaped-gimbal-supported mirror that directs optical information from a line of target sight to a reflected optical path aimed toward a fixed optical pickup assembly, insofar as applicant is aware, have employed either a cantilevered rotary shaft support at the closed end only of the C-shaped gimbal, or an arrangement including a shaft at such closed end together with a yoke appended to the otherwise open end of the gimbal and a shaft affiliated with the fixed optics assembly. Either of these arrangements can be made to perform well, but each tends to lack either symmetry or rigidity that must be accounted for in the design of the device in order to avoid undesirable aim-influencing mirror movement under influence of a vibratory environment, such as may exist on an aircraft.